


Three's Company 101

by Haywire



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A classic misunderstanding scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneofthemuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthemuses/gifts).



> A little something that popped into my mind, written as a treat for oneofthemuses. Hope you like it! :)

“Wait, what did you just say Abed?” Jeff asked, looking up from his cell phone for the first time since the younger man had started talking to him several minutes ago.

They were seated in the study area and were supposed to be studying but instead he’d been perusing the latest GQ magazine on his phone while waiting for Abed to just finish talking and hand him his notes so he could review them later.

“I said I need to get back to the apartment and finish what I was working on.” He got up to leave, stopping when Jeff’s hand grabbed his arm.

“You said something about Annie’s boobs. I distinctly remember that.”

“Yes, that’s what I’m working on. I’m posting it online.” Abed replied matter-of-factly.

“Abed, you can’t. I mean, how did you even.” Getting to his feet, Jeff closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. “You know what, I don’t want to know. But you can’t post that online, Abed, it’s wrong.”

Frowning, Abed looked upward and thought for a few seconds before replying. “No, I researched it very thoroughly and there’s nothing wrong with it, I can assure you. I’ll show it to you later and you can see for yourself, in fact.” He smiled and turned to leave before Jeff could say anything further.

Before he could follow him, Jeff grabbed Britta as she arrived. Everyone else had already left or hadn’t been able to attend, and the blonde had been running late.

“Aw man, did I miss our study sesh again?” she said. “And why did you grab me?”

“First off we totally discussed never using the word ‘sesh’ or several other similar words ever again, remember? And secondly Abed’s about to post porn featuring Annie on the internet and we’ve got to stop him!”

“WHAT?!” Britta’s eyes flew open and she shook herself free, then looked around in search of Abed. “Where is he? Where’s Annie? We’ve got to stop him, Jeff, Annie’s far too young and presh for that!”

“Britta, seriously, can you not?” Jeff said quietly. “He’s gone back to his apartment, let’s go.”

“Ok, we need to get there STAT! I’ll drive!” Britta volunteered.

“Good god no, we’re trying to fix things, not make them worse!” He stormed out with Britta in tow, not listening as she argued about her driving skills.

When they arrived at the apartment Jeff pounded on the door. “Open up you guys, it’s an emergency, I-”

Annie opened the door, eyebrows raised. “Hey guys, what’s the emergency? Is everything ok?”

“Annie.” Jeff said, putting his hands on her shoulders and then bringing her in for a hug. “I’ve… I’ve got some horrible news for you. Abed is…”

“And posted!” came a shout from inside the apartment.

“Oh no.” Jeff said. Britta pushed past them both and charged into the apartment.

“Abed, what did you do? How could you just… oh my gosh.” She covered her mouth when she saw the computer screen. “Annie’s boobs.”

“It’s no big deal, you guys.” Annie said. “Heck, I even took the picture myself.”

“You _what_?!” Jeff stepped back from her. “I… why, exactly?”

“Abed asked me too, and it was my camera, I know it better than he does. It wasn’t that hard, though it was a little tricky to get into focus, what with all the movement and all.”

“Huh?” was all Jeff could manage.

“Jeff, just look.” Britta tugged on his arm and pointed at the laptop. He finally turned his head and saw what Abed had been working on: an IMDB page for Annie’s Boobs, Troy’s monkey.

“He’s been in a few of my documentaries and I figured it was about time I gave credit where credit is due.” Abed said with a nod. “I compiled a FAQ with Troy’s help,”

“Annie’s Boobs loves bananas!” he added, yelling out from another room in the apartment.

“Added his full cinematography, personal data, even added myself as his agent,”

“I get 10% though!” Troy again shouted out.

“And a finder’s fee. We worked it out last night.” Abed clarified. “I just needed a picture to add and Annie helped me out.” He frowned at Jeff. “I told you all of this earlier at Greendale, weren’t you listening?”

“Oh, right, _those_ Annie’s Boobs. I mean, that Annie’s Boobs. It. Or something.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed, while Annie crossed her arms tightly and Britta smirked. “I was just… playing a joke. On you. Hah, got you!” He clapped and pointed at them all, then cleared his throat.

“You totes Britta’d that, am I right?” said Britta.

“BRITTA.” They all said in unison, including Troy in the other room.


End file.
